Allison (partie 4)
by SPNfolles
Summary: Cette histoire se situe sur à peu près la totalité de la saison 7. Allison et Sam essaient d'aider Dean à se remettre de la mort de Bobby, mais le jeune chasseur étant plutôt difficile, Allison décide d'enclencher la manière forte. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée...


Allison 4

Sam : *prend le téléphone* *laisse un message* Ali ? C'est Sam… euh… T'as pas eu de nouvelles de nous depuis quelques jours… Il s'est passé quelque chose… Tu peux me rappeler ? Je pense que Dean pourrait avoir besoin de toi. *raccroche*

Ali : *dès qu'elle reçoit le message elle le rappelle* Sam ? Désolée j'étais au travail. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous allez bien ?

Sam : Oui on va tous les deux bien. Hum… C'est Bobby…

Ali : … Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Sam : Est-ce que Dean t'a parlé de Dick Roman ? Des léviathans ?

Ali : Oui… Les choses qui se sont échappées du purgatoire…

Sam : Oui. Leur chef lui a tiré dessus… Il… hum… *retiens ses larmes* Il s'en est pas sortit… Dean a plutôt du mal à gérer… Tu pourrais venir ?

Ali : Bien sûr je viens toute de suite vous êtes où ?

Sam : *donne les coordonnées GPS de la cabane de Rufus parce qu'il y a pas toujours d'adresses au milieu de la forêt*

Ali : Je prends ma voiture je serais là le plus vite possible.

Sam : Merci.

Ali : *tard la nuit, elle arrive à la cabane*

Sam : Ali ! Merci d'être venue aussi vite…

Ali : Pas la peine de me remercier. Comment tu vas ? Enfin… Tu tiens le coup ?

Sam : Plus ou moins… J'essaie… Dean pas du tout alors je fais de mon mieux pour garder au moins l'un de nous deux capable de réagie en cas de besoin.

Ali : Je suis vraiment désolée même si ça change rien…

Sam : Essaie de réconforter Dean… Il est au plus bas en ce moment… Il y a que toi qui peut l'aider je pense.

Ali : *rentre* Dean ?

Dean : *pas de réponse*

Ali : *se rapproche* Dean ?

Dean : Allison… Pourquoi t'es là ?

Ali : Sam m'a prévenue à propos de ce qui s'est passé…

Dean : Il aurait pas dû. Je vais bien j'ai pas besoin que tu sois là. Tu devrais retourner à la maison. Tu vas manquer ton travail et c'est important pour toi… *y crois pas lui-même*

Ali : Je vais pas partir. Je resterais ici avec toi, avec Sam parce que c'est plus important pour moi qu'un petit boulot.

Dean : Tu peux rien faire

Ali : Je suis pas là pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je suis là pour être avec toi.

Dean : Génial…

Ali : *lui passe une main dans le dos*

Dean : Ali… S'il te plait fais pas ça…

Ali : *retire sa main* Désolée. *regarde Sam*

Sam : *lui fait signe de sortir* Tu vois ce que je voulais dire quand j'ai dit qu'il était au plus bas.

Ali : Ouais… Pour l'instant… On peut pas faire grand-chose, juste rester à ses côtés et attendre… Juste Sam… C'est pas dur seulement pour Dean… alors… si tu veux parler… ou autre chose… Je suis là pour toi aussi okay ?

Sam : Ouais… Mais tu sais… Il y a pas vraiment beaucoup de choses à dire.

Ali : Ouais je sais.

Sam : J'ai jamais vu Dean dans cet état… Il a toujours tout gardé à l'intérieur de lui… Même quand notre père est mort, il a pas craqué.

Ali : … Je resterais ici jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux, je te le promets.

Sam : Merci. Il le diras jamais mais je suis sûr qu'il apprécie.

Ali : Je t'ai dit que c'était pas la peine de me remercier c'est normal.

*2 jours plus tard*

Ali : Dean ? Ca fait deux jours que je suis là et t'es pas sorti une seule fois de la chambre… S'il te plait te laisse pas déprimer tout seul dans ton coin.

Dean : Je vais bien t'inquiètes pas

Ali : Dean…

Dean : J'ai dit que je vais bien.

Ali : Très bien… Si t'as besoin de quelque chose je suis juste là…

Dean : …

Ali : *dehors à Sam* Je sais pas combien de temps il va rester comme ça mais il a pas l'air de vouloir aller nulle part…

Sam : J'espère qu'il va aller mieux…

Ali : Il va aller mieux… Avec du temps

*plusieurs jours plus tard… rien n'a changé*

Sam : *tente sa chance avec Dean* Dean ? Il faut que tu recommences à vivre… Tu peux pas rester comme ça pour toujours.

Dean : Laisse-moi tranquille Sam, je veux pas parler.

Ali : Très bien alors fini la gentillesse ! Lève-toi ! Bouge ! Bats-toi ! Pleure ! Crie sur Sam ou moi si ça peut te faire plaisir ! Mais fais quelque chose !

Dean : Tu veux que je fasse quoi exactement ? Il y a rien que je puisse faire ! Il est parti, MORT ! Et c'est à cause de MOI ! Alors arrêtes d'essayer de m'aider, d'être gentille avec moi… Je mérite rien de toute ça…

Sam : Dean ! C'était pas ta faute !

Ali : Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix refuser notre aide ?

Dean : Parce que j'aurais dû le sauver, le protéger. Et surtout… NE PAS L'ENVOYER DANS LA GUEULE DU LOUP ! J'AI fait ça et maintenant il est plus là à cause de ce que JE lui ai demandé de faire… Et maintenant vous essayer de me dire que c'est pas ma faute ? Juste… Laissez moi seul c'est mieux pour vous deux…

Ali : Je sais ce que tu traverse, mais tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Ne reste pas seul. Je suis là pour t'aider. Et Sam aussi.

Sam : S'il te plait Dean laisse nous t'aider à porter le poids de ton deuil… On est là pour toi

Dean : Je veux juste être seul, si vous voulez m'aider alors dégagez

Ali : Non. Je refuse de t'abandonner. Je te connais Dean. Peut-être pas autant que Sam, mais je te connais. Je sais que tu es blessé à l'intérieur, je sais que t as besoin d'aide. Et surtout je sais que tu n'accepteras jamais notre aide parce que ce serait un signe de faiblesse… Et tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre d'essayer de te faire comprendre à quel point tu as tort. Tu veux pas mon aide ? Très bien. Je pars.

Sam : Allison…

Ali : Non ! J'en ai marre de le voir s'acharner à rester seul. MOI j'étais seule quand mon père est mort. J'avais aucun ami. Aucune famille. Personne qui s'intéressait à moi. Pourquoi tu voudrais ressentir ça ? Et pourquoi c'est SAM qui a dû m'appeler et pas toi ? Je croyais que j'étais… que tu me faisais confiance…

Dean : *…* Je…

Ali : T'embêtes pas… Tu pourras m'appeler quand tu sera prêt à dire que tu as besoin d'aide. Je suis désolée Sam… C'est juste… Je peux plus faire ça… *sort pour rejoindre la voiture*

Sam : Ali ! Attends !

Ali : Quoi Sam ? *commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux* Je peux plus le voir comme ça… C'est trop dur.

Sam : … Tu vas revenir, pas vrai ? Tu peux pas laisser Dean maintenant

Ali : Comme je disais, je reviendrais quand il acceptera de l'aide… *démarre la voiture et se casse*

Sam : *rentre* T'es content maintenant ? C'est ce que tu voulais, hein ? Faire en sorte que les gens te fuient ? C'est réussi ! Allison est partie et elle veut pas revenir tant que tu iras pas mieux ! Alors si tu l'aimes, restes pas simplement assis là et ne la perds pas.

Dean : Bien sûr que je veux pas la perdre …

Sam : Alors prouve-le !

*du coté d'Allison après 2h de route, sa bagnole tombe en panne*

Ali : Merde !

*une voiture s'arrête* Bidule : Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Ali : Ma voiture m'a lâchée… *vérifie son tel* Et j'ai pas de réseau

Bidule : Montez je vous emmène à la prochaine ville

Ali : *ramasse son sac, son flingue et son couteau* Merci ^^

Bidule : Alors qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme vous fait sur le bord de la route toute seule ?

Ali : Je veux pas être impolie mais c'est pas vos affaires et je veux pas en parler

Bidule : *ses yeux deviennent noirs* Je voulais dire pourquoi la copine d'un Winchester est toute seul e ?

Ali : BORDEL !

Bidule : Je pense que mon boss va être content de te voir chérie

Ali : Qu'il aille se faire foutre je vous suivrais pas ! *se jette sur le frein à main, résultat la voiture fait quelques tonneaux, Allison retrouve rapidement ses esprits, ramasse ses affaire et sort de la voiture en courant* *vérifie son tel et toujours pas de réseau et capte qu'elle saigne beaucoup de la jambe*

Bidule * Chérie ! N'essaie pas de t'enfuir je suis meilleur que toi à ce jeu ^^

Ali : *essaie de s'enfuir par la forêt mais comme elle est blessée elle va pas aller bien loin*

Bidule : *l'aperçois, et la rattrape rapidement* Pas si vite *l'assomme, prend le tel d'Ali pour le donner à son boss qui n'est autre que… CROWLEY*

*plus tard*

Bidule : Mon roi… J'ai un cadeau pour vous

Crowley : Quoi ?

Bidule : La copine de Dean. Je sais que vous vouliez prendre votre revanche sur lui

Crowley : Parfait ^^ il faut que je parle avec elle ^^

Bidule : Pour l'instant elle est inconsciente ^^

Crowley : J'espère qu'elle va pas trop mal j'ai besoin d'elle en bonne santé

Bidule : Non elle va bien juste un coup sur la tête ^^

*un peu plus tard Ali se réveille*

Crowley : Salut miss

Ali : Crowley… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Où je suis ?

Crowley : C'est pas importe ^^ Je suis ravi de te revoir… La dernière fois tu m'avais volé le couteau…

Ali : Je voudrais bien te le rendre mais tu vois ? Je l'ai pas sur moi !

Crowley : C'est pourquoi je voudrais que tu me ramènes quelque chose d'autre… J'ai entendu dire que tu avais réussi à voler la bague de la Mort… Tu es probablement la meilleure voleuse que je puisse trouver alors… J'ai une mission pour toi

Ali : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je dis pas que j'accepte c'est juste… de la curiosité

Crowley : Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos des anges ?

Ali : A peu près tout. Tu veux une épée des anges c'est ça ?

Crowley : Non ce serait trop simple. Les anges gardent quelques armes très puissantes au paradis. Des armes comme ça *montre une image avec un médaillon* Ce médaillon peut détruire une ville entière. Babel, Atlantide, Troie… Et quand une ville s'écroule, il y a plus de pactes. Et plus de pactes veut dire plus d'âmes. Je le veux. Va le chercher pour moi.

Ali : Non ! xD Je ferais jamais une chose pareille, surtout pas pour toi !

Crowley : Tu comprends pas en fait, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es attachée et Sam et Dean ne savent pas où tu es. Si tu refuse, je te torture jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de mourir. Ensuite je prendrais ton âme, je l'emmènerais en Enfer pour recommencer encore et encore. Mais si tu dis oui tout de suite, je te laisse libre et entière… Et je laisserai Sam et Dean tranquille pour un moment.

Ali : … Ok… Je vais le faire…

Crowley : Super ^^ Va au paradis, vole le médaillon et ramène le moi

Ali : Comment je suis censée aller au paradis ?

Crowley : De la manière la plus simple ^^ *lui plante un couteau dans le bide et la tue* *prend le portable d'Allison, prend une photo et l'envoie à Dean*

*du coté de Sam et Dean* *Dean dort quand son tel sonne alors Sam regarde*

Sam : *De : Allison, regarde la photo* … Non… Pas elle…

Dean : *se réveille*… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? T'as l'air bizarre

Sam : *cache le tel* Non… Non, non c'est rien. Je vais bien.

Dean : Faut que j'appelle Allison

Sam : Pourquoi ?

Dean : J'ai besoin qu'elle revienne. Je veux pas la perdre, et c'est ma faute si elle est partie.

Sam : Peut-être… plus tard. Elle a fait une longue route, elle doit surement dormir.

Dean : … Je suis désolé pour la façon dont j'ai agis ces derniers temps…

Sam : C'est bon, Dean… C'était dur pour toi. Ce qui est important maintenant c'est que tu ailles mieux.

Dean : Le fait qu'Ali soit partie ça m'a fait réaliser… Il faut que je m'active.

Sam : C'est une bonne chose…

Dean : Sam… T'as vraiment l'air bizarre…

Sam : C'est rien… Hum… Je suis… fatigué * « comment je vais lui dire ?... »*

Dean : Tu devrais aller dormir un moment

Sam : Ouais… *part mais garde le tel de Dean*

*mais comme un con Sam a oublié SON téléphone*

Dean : *prend le tel de Sam vu qu'il trouve pas le sien pour appeler Ali*

Crowley : Salut l'élan

Dean : … Quoi ? Crowley ? Où est Allison ?

Crowley : T'as pas reçu la photo sur ton téléphone Dean ?

Dean : Quelle photo ?

Crowley : Tu devrais regarder ton téléphone je veux pas te gâcher la surprise ^^

Dean : Je l'ai pas

Crowley : Tu crains… J'ai renvoyé la photo sur le téléphone de Sam. Bouge pas je suis sûr que tu va apprécier ^^

Dean : *regarde la photo* …

Crowley : L'écureuil ? T'es toujours là ?

Dean : …

Crowley : ^^ respire ça va aller xD

Dean : Enfoiré je vais te faire la peau…

Crowley : En fait, si tu me tues… Je pourrais pas te la ramener ^^

Dean : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Crowley : Je voudrais bien voir ta tête quand t'as reçu la photo mais je me contenterais de t'avoir entendu ^^

Dean : POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ?!

Crowley : J'avais une mission pour elle qui nécessitait qu'elle aille au paradis ^^ et parce que c'était drôle

Dean : Ramène-la… TOUT DE SUITE !

Crowley : Je peux pas tant qu'elle remplit pas sa part du contrat. Il va falloir que tu patiente un peu ^^

Dean : Pourquoi elle ?

Crowley : Parce que j'avais besoin d'un voleur qualifié ^^

Sam : Dean ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe je t'ai entendu crier

Dean : *sans raccrocher* T'as pris mon téléphone, pas vrai ?

Sam : Quoi ? Euh… *fait l'innocent en fouillant ses poches* Ah oui désolé pas fait exprès

Dean : Tu mens ! Tu sais que Crowley a tué Allison !

Sam : J'essayais de te protéger de ça ! T'as traversé pas mal de trucs dernièrement et la perdre aussi… J'avais peur que ce soit trop pour toi…

Dean : On va aller retrouver Crowley. Et on va ramener Allison. Crowley a dit que c'était un marché et qu'il peut lui rendre la vie.

Sam : Très bien. Mais promets-moi que tu vas pas mettre trop d'espoir là-dessus, on parle toujours de Crowley.

Crowley : *dans le tel* JE SUIS TOUJOURS LA DEBILES !

Dean : Ta gueule. T'es où ?

Crowley : Medford, Oregon

Dean : *raccroche* On y va Sam

*se rendent à la ville donnée par Crowley*

Dean : CROWLEY ! OU TU TE CACHES ENFOIRE !

Crowley : Pas si fort ! Et calmes-toi, ça va rien changer de crier

Dean : Rends-la nous ou je jure que je te fais la peau et je trouverai autre chose pour la ramener

Crowley : T'es sourd ? Je te répète que c'est un marché JE-PEUX-PAS-LA-RAMENER-TANT-QU'ELLE-A-PAS-CE-QUE-QU'ELLE-DOIT-VOLER ! Compris ?

Dean : Rien à foutre *sort le couteau* J'ai dit « ramène-la »

Crowley : Si tu me tues, tu prends le risque de ne jamais arriver à la ramener

Dean : Je trouverai quelque chose ! RAMENE-LA !

Crowley : Du calme *fait apparaître deux démons autour de Sam* Tu veux que j'envoie Sam l'aider ?

Dean : Ne le touche pas

Crowley : Je savais que je touchais la corde sensible ^^ Sam vivra si tu restes calme et je ramènerai ta petite copine plus tard quand elle aura fini. Tu m'énerves, et Sam par direct à sa recherche

Sam : Et… Si elle y arrive pas ?

Crowley : Alors elle restera là-haut pour toujours ^^ logique

Dean : Crowley, je jure que je vais te faire payer !

Crowley : Si c'est ce que tu veux *fait un signe aux démons qui brisent la nuque de Sam*

Dean : NoooOOOOON !

Crowley : Je t'avais prévenu

Dean : Comment tu sauras si Ali réussi à te rapporter ce truc débile ?

Crowley : Je suis presque sûr qu'elle va y arriver. Elle est LA PREMIERE dans toute l'histoire à arriver à voler quelque chose à la Mort ! Et qui est toujours en vie

Dean : Sauve-les. Tous les deux.

Crowley : Pas encore, le jeu n'est pas encore fini

*pendant ce temps au paradis avec Allison*

Ali : Génial… Comment je suis censée trouver Dieu-sait-quoi et le ramener au roi de l'enfer pour qu'il me ressuscite avant que Dean s'en rende compte ?... *commence à marcher le long d'une route et se retrouve à un par pour enfant où elle voit son père sur une balançoire* Papa…

Sam : *arrive au même moment à coté d'elle* Allison !

Ali : Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sam : C'est Crowley… Comment tu vas ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est quoi ce marché ? Crowley a dit que tu devais lui ramener quelque chose

Ali : Je vais bien… Enfin… Il veut que je lui ramène une des armes du paradis

Sam : Il a dit comment tu devais la trouver ?

Ali : Quelque chose du genre « suis la route jusqu'à ce que tu arrive au jardin, l'endroit le plus sûr au paradis… et cherche »

Sam : Wow… Eh bien au boulot. Tout au long de la route, on va voyager à travers tes souvenirs. Le truc c'est que tu dois surtout pas t'arrêter, tu dois toujours continuer d'avancer pour trouver le jardin

Ali : … *regarde une dernière fois son père* … C'est parti

*ils arrivent à leur appart à Sioux Falls*

Dean : Ali ? C'est toi ? Ma puce tu m'as manqué toute la journée 3 Je déteste te voir partir pour bosser ^^ J'aimerais tellement que tu restes avec moi tout le temps…

Ali : Moi aussi…

Dean : Je t'aime Allison Becker tu le sais 3

Ali : *s'efforce à ignorer le faux Dean et se tourne vers Sam* … Sam… Comment va Dean ?

Sam : Juste… Il faut qu'on se dépêche de trouver ce que Crowley veut

Ali : J'aurais jamais dû partir

*change de souvenir et Allison se retrouve habillée avec une très belle robe, maquillée ect …*

Sam : Wow ^^ mais t'es toute mignonne ^^

Ali : ^^ Je me souviens de ce jour-là ^^ J'avais 15… C'est la première fois que mon père m'emmenait dans un casino ^^

Sam : T'étais vraiment jeune ^^

Ali : Ouais xD Allez on y va

*arrivent dans un autre endroit. Allison est dans un tribunal*

Ali : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? C'est tout sauf un bon souvenir…

Sam : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ali : Mon père s'est fait choper… C'était son procès… Il a passé un an en prison. J'vais 13 ans et j'ai dû m'occuper de moi-même toute seule… Pourquoi on est là ? Je croyais qu'on était au paradis et qu'on verrait que des bons souvenirs…

Sam : Je sais pas… Quand Dean et moi on était là, on a vu des bons souvenirs pour moi mais qui étaient des mauvais pour Dean.

Ali : Je veux pas qu'on voit la sentence. Viens. Peut-être que les anges savent qu'on est là pour voler une arme ?

Sam : Peut-être *nouveau souvenir* Où sommes-nous ?

Ali : Dans un souvenir encore pire…

*sont dans le salon d'une petite maison la nuit et Allison est vêtue avec un pyjama de petite fille et soudain le père d'Allison rentre, frappé au visage avec du sang partout*

Le père : ALLISON ! Il faut qu'on parte ! Tout de suite ! Je suis désolé ma chérie… Non, non je vais bien…

Ali : J'avais 7 ans… J'ai fait des cauchemars pendant des mois suite à ça… Pourquoi on voit que mes pires souvenirs ?

Sam : Je pense qu'on se rapproche… Les anges savent qu'on est là.

*nouveau souvenir*

Ali : Non je t'en prie Sam fait que ça s'arrête je veux pas être là ='(

Sam : Il faut continuer… Je suis désolé Ali…

Lepère : Allison ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? PARS !

Un gars : Mec ! Tu vas me rendre mon fric !

Le père : Allison vas t'en !

Ali : *ferme les yeux très forts pour pas voir son père mourir une balle dans la tête*

Sam : Je suis désolé…

Ali : Je veux partir…

*après encore plusieurs souvenirs plus horrible les uns que les autres*

Ali : Dis moi que cette fois on est dans le jardin ou je te jure je bouge plus

Sam : Je pense que c'est bon

Joshua : Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de rencontrer des personnes plusieurs fois. Bonjour Sam.

Sam : Joshua.

Joshua : Pourquoi es-tu là ? Je t'ai déjà dit que Dieu en avait assez fait

Ali : On a besoin de votre aide

Joshua : Pour quoi ?

Ali : *petit coup à Sam =occupe-le*

Sam : … Hum… On a besoin de l'aide des anges pour affronter les léviathans… Vous les avez déjà combattus, et vous avez gagné

Ali : *va faire un tour histoire de trouver l'arme que Crowley veut, et elle la trouve*

Sam : *fat un signe « tu l'as ? » quand Ali revient*

Ali : *oui c'est bon*

Sam : En fait… Je pense qu'on devrait peut-être y réfléchir encore un peu… On reviendra quand on sera sûr de ce qu'on veut… Merci quand même Joshua

Ali : *pense très fort* Crowley j'ai ton arme maintenant ramène nous !

*sur Terre*

Crowley : J'ai une bonne et une mauvais nouvelle pour toi

Dean : QUOI ?

Crowley : Elle a récupéré l'arme. Ca c'est la bonne nouvelle. Et la mauvaise c'est que tu dois choisir qui tu veux sauver. Sam ? Ou Allison ?

Dean : Ramène-les tous les deux. MAINTENANT !

Crowley : Depuis quand je fais ce que tu me dis ?

Dean : Depuis que j'ai le couteau et que je suis prêt à m'en servir

Crowley : Si tu me tue t'auras aucun moyen de ramener aucun des deux

Dean : Tu veux quoi pour les ramener tous les deux ?

Crowley : Rien. Où serait le fun ? Lequel tu veux sauver ?

Dean : Tu sais très bien que je peux pas choisir

Crowley : Tu choisis pas, et ils meurent tous les deux

*au paradis*

Ali : Pourquoi il s'est rien passé ?... *regarde Sam* *pige le problème* *donne l'arme à Sam* Quand tu reviendras, tues Crowley. D'accord ?

Sam : Dean va trouver un moyen de nous sauver tous les deux. Il choisirait jamais, je le connais.

Ali : Il aura pas le choix… Et c'est toi qu'il choisira… Je le sais… Dis à Dean que je lui en veux pas, que ça va aller.

*sur Terre*

Dean : … Sam…

Crowley : D'accord. Et bienvenue à… Allison ! Et comme Sam et Allison étaient ensemble, j'ai pu trouver l'arme que je voulais ! Merci les amoureux *disparaît*

Ali : Quoi ? Dean ? Tu vas bien ? Tu… Tu m'as choisie à la place de Sam ? J'aurais jamais cru…

Dean : Hum… C'est pas le cas… Je suis désolé… C'est pas contre toi… C'est juste que… C'est Sammy…

Ali : C'est bon Dean. Je savais que c'est lui que tu choisirais c'est pourquoi je lui ai donné l'arme. Mais maintenant Crowley l'a… Et Sam est mort…

Dean : *s'assoit la tête dans les mains*

Ali : Dean… Dean, ça va aller. On va trouver quelque chose pour sauver Sam

Dean : J'ai toujours trouvé quelque chose pour le sauver, sorts, pacte, anges… Et maintenant ça va être quoi ? Il y a plus rien ! Je peux pas le sauver… Comme j'ai pas pu sauver Bobby… Ou Cass… Ou n'importe qui d'autre que j'ai aimé… Ils sont tous mort et j'ai rien pu faire pour l'empêcher…

Ali : N'abandonne pas Dean, je te jure qu'on va trouve quelque chose. Et j'ai une idée.

Dean : Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ton miracle ?

Ali : Faire du chantage aux anges… Crowley a quelque chose qu'ils veulent maintenant

Dean : Tu connais pas les anges comme moi

Ali : Ca vaut le coup d'essayer

Dean : Ouais… Est-ce qu'au moins on sait ce que c'est cette p*** d'arme ?

Ali : Crowley a dit que ce médaillon a fait tomber les grandes cités comme Atlantide ou Babel.

Dean : Génial… Hey ! Bande d'emplumés ! Je sais que vous m'entendez ! Allez ! Descendez !

Un ange : WINCHESTER ! OU EST L'ARME ?!

Dean : Essaie… N'importe où sauf ici ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Un ange : Mon nom est Ariel

Dean : La petite sirène ? Sérieux ?

Ariel : Tais-toi ! Vous avez volé une puissante arme du paradis. Rendez-la immédiatement !

Ali : Du calme. On l'a pas pour l'instant. Mais on peut faire un marché. Je la vole à Crowley et en échange vous ramenez Sam Winchester à la vie.

Ariel : Ressusciter un Winchester ? N'y pense même pas ^^ Les Winchester sont l'ennemi public n°1 pour nous. Avant c'était Castiel mais… Vous savez ^^ La mort de Sam Winchester est la plus belle nouvelle que nous pouvions avoir en ce moment.

Ali : Alors cette arme n'est pas si importante que ça… C'est pas grave que ce soit le roi de l'enfer qui l'ait maintenant

Ariel : Maintenant nous savons où elle est. Grâce à toi chère humaine. Nous ferons ce qui est nécessaire pour la récupérer. Oh et avant que je parte, je vous présente toute mes condoléances.

Ali : Vous pensez vraiment que vous arriverez à voler quelque chose à Crowley ?

Ariel : C'est qu'un petit démon des croisements. Ca sera facile. *disparait*

Ali : MERDE !

Dean : Bienvenue dans le monde des anges –'' Je déteste ces putains d'enfoirés ! Je savais qu'ils feraient rien…

Ali : Il font qu'on trouve une autre idée… Un sort, la Mort…

Dean : Ali… Arrête… Juste… Arrête… Il y a plus rien, plus d'espoir. J'ai juste besoin… J'ai besoin d'être seul pendant un moment. Je suis désolé.

Ali : Non ! Non ! Tu peux pas dire ça ! Rappelles-toi ! T'es celui qui abandonnes jamais ! Je te promets qu'on va trouver un moyen

Dean : Je peux plus ! Il y a rien qui puisse nous aider ! Les anges, ils ont dit non. La Mort, il dira non parce qu'il nous a déjà aidé beaucoup trop de fois. Les démons, une fois en enfer m'a suffit. Un sort, on a déjà tout cherché un milliard de fois. Quoi d'autre ?

Ali : *commence à pleurer* Je suis tellement désolée… C'est ma faute… Je te jure que je trouverais une solution… Mais ne dis pas qu'on peut rien faire !

Dean : Ne pleure pas… C'est pas ta faute… Si tu veux continuer de chercher, fais le mais… Laisse-moi en dehors de ça.

Ali : Qui est plus fort que la Mort ?

Dean : Personne… Dieu ? Peut-être ? Je suis même pas sûr, c'est un vieil alcoolique

Ali : C'est pas grave je vais essayer *joint les mains en mode prière* Ok… Alors… J'ai jamais fait ça avant parce que je pensais que c'était n'importe quoi mais la tout de suite j'ai vraiment besoin d'un miracle. Alors si il y a un Dieu quelque part… S'il vous plait venez… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir de l'aide.

Dieu : T'as de la chance que j'avais besoin de venir pour prendre une autre bouteille… Je viens juste de finir la dernière… *presque en train de pleurer ^^*

Ali : Ca… C'est Dieu ?

Dean : Je t'avais dit que c'était un vieil alcolo… Il sert à rien

Ali : … Hum… Dieu… Je peux vous demander un service ? Enfin… Vous pourriez ramener Sam Winchester à la vie ? Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez en échange…

Dieu : Tout ce que je veux ? Vraiment ? *genre « là tu m'intéresse »*

Dean : NON ! Je sais pas ce que vous pensez mais ça me plait pas !

Ali : *en ignorant Dean* Tout ce que vous voulez

Dieu : Tu seras ma servante. Pas pour toujours, je suis pas méchant mais pendant 100 ans. Tu ne vieilliras pas. Et quand le temps sera fini, tu reviendras sur Terre comme si rien c'était passé. Et tout ceux que tu as connu seront mort de vieillesse bien sûr

Ali : J'imagine que j'ai pas d'autres options ?

Dieu : Non c'est ça ou rien

Dean : ALI NON !

Ali : Comment je peux refuser, Dean ! Tout ce qui s'est passé c'est à cause de moi ! Je dois faire quelque chose pour arranger ça. Peut importe le prix que ça me coûte

Dean : Je t'en prie fais pas ça…

Ali : Marché conclu

Dieu : Super ! Tu commences tout de suite : va me chercher quelque chose à boire je meurs de soif

Ali : Sam revient d'abord

Dieu : Oups j'avais oublié ^^ *ting*

Sam : Qu-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

*Dieu disparaît avec Allison*

Dean : Sammy ! Tu vas bien ?

Sam : Oui mais… Où est passé Allison ?

Dean : Elle… Elle est partie avec Dieu…

Sam : Dieu ? Comme… LE Dieu ? Le Dieu vieil-alcolo-qui-a-presque-détruit-tout-la-planète-je-sais-pas-combien-de-fois ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Dean ?

Dean : Tu étais mort… Elle disait que c'était sa faute… On avait pas d'autre solution…

Sam : On va pas la laisser avec lui, pas vrai ?

Dean : Et tu veux t'y prendre comment pour la libérer ?

Sam : On trouvera quelque chose, on le fait toujours

Dean : Allison disait ça aussi… Et regarde comment ça a fini…

Sam : Dean abandonne pas. Depuis quand on laisse les gens mourir pour nous ?

Dean : Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse la liste de toutes les personnes qui sont mortes pour nous ? Parce que je te jure qu'elle est très longe !

Sam : On va trouver, ok ?

Dean : Ouais…

*retourne à quelque part (^^) pour trouver un moyen*

Sam : Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on connait et qui pourrait battre Dieu ?

Dean : Aucune idée…

Sam : Peut être qu'on pourrait échanger Allison contre autre chose ?

Dean : Parce qu'il veut autre chose que de l'alcool ?

Sam : Il faut qu'on trouve une solution

Dean : Et si c'est pas le cas ? Si il dit non à chaque offre qu'on lui fait ? Je peux pas la laisser partir Sammy… Si il faut on trouvera un moyen de tuer Dieu

*avec Allison*

Ali : Je suppose qu'il y a aucun moyen de diminuer le temps que je dois passer avec vous ?

Dieu : 99 ans ? ^^ c'est la même chose ils seront tous morts quand tu seras libre

Ali : Pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi ? Vous êtes Dieu, vous pouvez tout faire

Dieu : Je m'ennuie, je suis tout seul ici

Ali : Alors occupez-vous. Agissez en tant que Dieu. Faites des miracles… Réglez le problème des léviathans

Dieu : Je l'ai déjà fait une fois. Mes enfants les ont libérés. C'est plus mon problème

Ali : -''

Dieu : Tu veux être mon esclave pour toujours ? Sois plus gentille avec moi

Ali : QUOI ? Bien sûr que non. Si je pouvais je serais déjà partie !

Dieu : Mais tu peux pas

Ali : Malheureusement –'' *sort son paquet de cartes et commence à jouer toute seule*

Dieu : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es censée t'occuper de moi ! A chaque instant !

Ali : Je m'ennuie, alors je joue. Vous avez pas dit ce que je devais faire sauf vous ramener de l'alcool.

Dieu : Tu veux une liste ? Très bien. Je dus quelque chose, tu obéis immédiatement. Tu dois être disponible à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de toi. Quand t'es pas parfaite, tu ajoutes des années de service. Est-ce que je suis clair ?

Ali : Tellement que je peux voir à travers

Dieu : Pas drôle…

Ali : Puis-je fais quoi que ce soit pour vous servir Ô mon Dieu, maitre de toute chose. Mieux ?

Dieu : On va dire… Et j'ai un boulot pour toi. Des gens me gênent et essaient d'annuler un truc que j'ai fait. Alors va leur parler et arrête les. Et essaie d'être convaincante… Et ramène moi du whisky en chemin

Ali : C'est qui s'est types ?

Dieu : Je pense que tu les connais ^^ *téléporte Ali qui se retrouve dans la chambre de motel de Sam et Dean*

Dean : Ali ?! Comment t'as fait pour t'échapper ? *la serre très fort dans ses bras*

Ali : … Je suis pas libre… Hum… Cet enfoiré m'a dit que… Que vous deviez arrêtez vos recherches… Hey Sam ^^ Contente de te revoir en vie

Dean : Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi on arrêterait de te chercher ?!

Ali : Il a dit que si vous arrêtez pas, je resterais encore plus longtemps avec lui. Mais franchement… Pour moi ça change rien… Dans tout les cas, si vous trouvez rien, quand je serais libre, dans un siècle, vous serez morts depuis longtemps

Sam : Attends… T'es en train de dire que peu importe si on essaie ou pas de te ramener, il y a aucune chance qu'on te revoit ?

Ali : Si vous trouvez une solution, oui je pourrais peut-être revenir… Mais si vous trouvez pas… Je resterais avec Dieu… pour toujours

Dean : Non… Je peux pas laisser ça t'arriver… Tu seras pas l'animal de compagnie de Dieu pour toujours. DIEU ! ALLEZ ! MONTRE TOI FILS DE P*** !

Ali : Dean… Arrête tu vas l'énerver…

Sam : Ouais Dean, c'est une mauvaise idée… Et si Dieu est énervé… C'est Allison qui paiera…

Dean : Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?! Dis-moi Sammy vu que t'es un génie ! Je dois juste m'assoir là et attendre un siècle pour que ma copine soit libre de l'enfoiré qui la garde prisonnière ?

Ali : Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je trouverais un moyen de lui échapper

Dean : Ali… On est en train de parler de Dieu là ! Pas d'un simple débile. Ca va pas être facile de le tromper…

Ali : On a réussi à tromper LA MORT. Dieu peut pas être beaucoup pire.

Dean : Dieu est un alcoolique ! Il ne pense pas à ce qu'il fait. Il pourrait te tuer, ou pire

Ali : Pire que la mort ? T'es bourré aussi ? ^^

Dieu : *apparaît* Qu'est-ce qui te prend aussi longtemps ? J'attends mon whisky…

Ali : *ramasse une bière à moitié vide dans la chambre et lui donne* J'ai pas trouvé de whisky

Dieu : Pourquoi t'es toujours là ? Enfin, je veux dire avec eux. C'était censé prendre 2 secondes pour leur dire d'arrêter et de partir

Ali : Vous m'avez dit que je devais être convaincante et ça prend plus de 2 secondes *grand sourire hypocrite*

Dieu : Fais pas la maligne avec moi

Ali : Je n'oserai pas

Dean : Dieu ! Super je voulais vous voir

Sam : *bas* A quoi tu joues ?

Dean : *bas* Aucune idée mais je gagne du temps

Dieu : Quoi encore ?

Dean : Vous vous souvenez quand on vous a aidé avec votre double et le double de Lucifer ?

Dieu : Et ?

Dean : Je pense que vous nous devez un service pour avoir sauver le monde… Encore une fois

Dieu : C'est _votre_ monde. Je me fiche de ce qui lui arrive. Si ce monde est détruit, j'en ferais un autre…

Dean : Mais ça prend du temps… Et… Euh… Si ce monde est détruit, il faudra recommencer à zéro. C'est chiant.

Dieu : Créer c'est jamais chiant. Mais prendre soin de ce que j'ai fait, ça l'est

Dean : Alors… Euh… Si on détruit absolument tout (et quand je dis tout c'est vraiment tout), ça vous va ?

Dieu : TU voudrais détruire le monde ?

Dean : Peut-être

Sam :*bas* Quoi ?

Dean : *bas* Fais moi confiance

Dieu : Fais ce qui te chante, mais détruire le monde n'est pas dans ta nature. Tu préfèrerais mourir plutôt que voir arriver la fin du monde. *disparait avec Ali*

Sam : T'essayais de faire quoi ?

Dean : Quelque chose dont tu vas me détester juste pour y avoir pensé

Sam : Explique toi s'il te plait parce que là je comprends pas. Tu penses pas réellement à détruire la planète ?!

Dean : Pas exactement mais… C'est peut-être encore pire… On pourrait demander à Crowley de s'allier avec Lucifer. Et battre Dieu tous ensemble

Sam : Et pourquoi Crowley nous aiderait ? Enfin… Au début c'est entièrement de ça faute

Dean : Parce qu'il pourrait tirer du pouvoir de cette situation

Sam : On peut toujours essayer…

Dean : J'ai pas de meilleure idée

*ils organisent tout pour invoquer Crowley*

Crowley : Salut les garçons ^^ Oh Sam t'es vivant ! Et où est Allison ? Elle a prit ta place au paradis ?

Sam : On peut dire ça… On a besoin de ton aide, et tu vas nous aider

Crowley : Vous voulez quoi ? Et pourquoi je vous aiderais au juste ?

Dean : Libère Lucifer…. Juste un petit moment

Crowley : … TU… Toi, Dean Winchester veut libérer Lucifer ? T'es vraiment amoureux ^^ Et qu'est-ce que tu espères ? Qu'il va vous aider à ramener Allison ?

Dean : On veut battre Dieu une bonne fois pour toute

Crowley : Allison a fait un pacte avec Dieu ? Mais pourquoi JE vous aiderais ? Ca me ferait plus de problèmes que d'avantages…

Dean : Tu t'allies avec Lucifer, tu tues Dieu, et tu refous Satan dans sa boîte

Crowley : … C'est vraiment dangereux pour moi. Je pense pas que Lucifer acceptera gentiment de s'allier avec des démons. Et même s'il accepte, vous pensez vraiment qu'il va tuer son propre père ? Et comment vous allez faire pour le renvoyer dans sa cage ?

Dean : Alors tu dis non ?

Crowley : Je dis peut-être. J'ai quoi en échange de mon aide ?

Sam : De nous ? Rien. Mais si Dieu meure grâce à toi, tu auras le pouvoir ultime sur tous les démons. Même ceux qui ne t'accepte pas encore comme leur roi.

Crowley : Pas mal… Très bien j'accepte votre offre ^^ Je suis impatient de voir la tête d'Allison quand elle saura que c'est moi qui l'ai sauvée xD

Dean : Si tu réussi pas, je chasserai ta sale face de démon pour toujours même si je dois retourner en enfer pour ça et te tuer sur ton propre trône

Crowley : Si ON réussi pas, on sera tous morts, tué par Lucifer ou Dieu.

Dean : Je pense que tu devrais être content que quelqu'un d'autre te fasse la peau avant que je le fasse. Parce que si JE suis celui qui te tue, tu peux être sûr que je vais faire en sorte que ça dure très longtemps

Crowley : Je suis en train de t'aider alors je te prie d'arrêter de me menacer

Dean : Crois moi, si j'avais une autre option, même si c'était une très mauvais, je la choisirai à ta place

Crowley : -''

Dean : Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Va chercher Lucifer, vous avez du boulot tout les deux

*Crowley ouvre la cage de Lucifer*

Lucifer : Crowley… Quelle surprise Je vais enfin pouvoir tuer le démon qui a préféré les Winchester plutôt que moi

Crowley : Attends une seconde. J'ai un marché à te proposer

Lucifer : Quel marché ?

Crowley : Allies-toi avec moi. Allons s'attaquer à Dieu ensemble

Lucifer : Dieu ? Toi ? Tu veux tuer Dieu ? XD Depuis quand tu as des idées suicidaires ?

Crowley : Avec toi à mes cotés c'est pas du suicide. Et ça me donnerait une plus grande influence en enfer

Lucifer : J'aurais dû savoir que t'avais une idée derrière la tête ^^ J'y gagne quoi ?

Crowley : La revanche sur ton père

Lucifer : C'est tout ? C'est pas grand-chose. Je veux le paradis

Crowley : Je suis presque sûr que les anges n'essaieront pas de se rebeller après la mort de Dieu.

Lucifer : Alors d'accord. Fais moi sortir de là

Crowley : Pas de trahison ?

Lucifer : Aussi longtemps que tu seras loyal

Crowley : … parfait ^^

*au paradis*

Dieu : Tu me déçois beaucoup. Je pense que je te garderais 20 ans de plus.

Ali : Génial –''

Lucifer : Ding Dong papa !

Ali : C'est qui ça ?

Lucifer : Je suis Lucifer (évidement)

Ali : T'es pas censé être enfermé en enfer ?

Lucifer : C'est une longue histoire… Je suis là pour te renvoyer dans ton monde

Ali : Quoi ?!

Dieu : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Crowley : Version courte, on est là pour te tuer et sauver Allison

Ali : C'est Dean qui t'envoie ?

Lucifer : Attends… Quoi ? Winchester ? Je suis là pour aider ces bâtards ?

Crowley : T'es là pour te venger de Dieu

Lucifer : Pourquoi elle parle de Dean ? Si je travaille pour lui alors non merci. Je préfèrerais aider mon père ^^

Crowley : Les Winchester n'ont rien à voir là dedans

Ali : *profite que Crowley et Lucifer se mettent sur la gueule pour s'éclipser et essayer de trouver une porte de sortie*

Dieu : Tu veux me tuer ?

Lucifer : Comme si tu le savais pas… Je suis en enfer à cause de toi ! Alors oui je veux me venger ^^ Mais c'est mieux contre les Winchester… Attends… OU ELLE EST ?

Crowley : Apparemment plus là…

Dieu : Bordel ! Qui c'est qui va me ramener mon whisky ? –''

Lucifer : Oh toi la ferme !

*du coté de Ali*

Ali : *trouve une porte « pense à l'endroit où tu veux aller » écrit dessus* *pense à Dean et arrive devant lui*

Dean : ALI ! Tu vas bien ?

Ali : Dean ! Ouais ça va… Mais peut-être pas pour longtemps… Il y a Crowley… Et Lucifer… Tout les deux au paradis

Dean : Je sais ils veulent tuer Dieu

Ali : C'est ce qu'ils ont dit… Mais après Lucifer a dit qu'il préfèrerait l'aider à prendre une revanche sur vous !

Sam : C'est pas étonnant

Dean : Mais au moins tu es libre, on a ce qu'on voulait

Ali : Il faut qu'on se prépare, ils vont remarquer que je suis partie

Sam : Peut-être qu'on devrait te donner de quoi te cacher des anges, de Lucifer… Mais on a rien contre Dieu

Dean : Et quand ce sera fini, tu te feras tatouer

Ali : Un tatouage… Pourquoi ?

Dean : Pour éviter de te faire posséder par des démons et je pense qu'on pourrait en trouver pour les anges aussi

Ali : Le même genre de tatouage que tu as ?

Dean : Oui, ça te protégera

Sam : *fouille dans ses affaire et retrouve les pendentifs qui les dissimulent des anges et le donne à Allison* Garde le

Lucifer : Ding Dong ! Papa m'a dit où vous étiez ^^

Ali : Merde !

Crowley : Content de te voir aussi ^^

Dean : Crowley ? Je croyais qu'on était ensemble là dedans ?

Crowley : T'es pas vraiment en position de force et tu sais parfaitement que je suis du coté où je peux avoir le plus d'avantages possible ^^

Dean : Fils de pute !

Lucifer : Alors cette fille c'est ta copine ? ^^

Dean : … Non… C'est juste une innocente que j'ai sauvé

Lucifer : Tu crois vraiment que tu vas me convaincre comme ça ? ^^

Sam : *vu que personne le remarque il décide de faire un sceau de sang*

Lucifer : AAAAAAH *est dégagé au paradis*

Crowley : Pas mal… Dommage que ça marche pas sur moi

Ali : Mais CA ça marche ! *se jette sur Crowley avec le couteau de Ruby mais Crowley réagit juste à temps, elle l'atteint à l'épaule, Crowley blessé s'enfuit*

Sam : Maintenant… il faut qu'on la cache des anges ET des démons et trouver quelque chose pour Dieu

Ali : Comment on pourrait se débarrasser vraiment de Lucifer et Crowley ?

Dean : On remet Lucifer dans sa cage et Crowley… Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de lui enfoncer le couteau dans le cœur pour de bon

Ali : Et Lucifer dans la cage ? On fait comment ? Si je me souviens bien la dernière fois Sam y est allé avec lui

Dean : On va essayer d'éviter ça cette fois ^^ on trouvera

*ils reprennent la route pour éviter que Crowley ou Lucifer ne les retrouve*

Ali : *emmène Dean à l'écart* Comment tu vas ?

Dean : Moi ? Pourquoi ça irait pas ?

Ali : Je veux dire… On a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler depuis un moment… Depuis la mort de Bobby en fait… Et je voulais te dire que je suis désolée… J'aurais jamais dû partir

Dean : Je vais bien… Compte tenu des faits… Oui Bobby n'est plus là mais… Je t'ai perdue aussi… Et Sam… Et vous êtes tous les deux de retour… Je pense que j'ai aucune raison de me plaindre

Ali : Alors tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir laissé tombé ?...

Dean : Comment je pourrais ? T'avais raison… J'aurais pas dû te tourner le dos et t'exclure alors que j'avais besoin de toi

Ali : *le serre dans ses bras* Je t'aime 3

Dean : Je t'aime aussi 3

Sam : C'est mignon mais on est un peu au milieu d'une guerre là

Ali : T'es sûr qu'il y a qu'une seule façon de renvoyer Lucifer en enfer ?

Sam : C'est pourquoi on est là… Pour en savoir plus

Ali : Alors c'est parti

*des heures et des heures de recherches plus tard*

Dean : C'est sans intérêt ! C'est rien d'autre qu'une impasse ! -''

Ali : Récapitulons, Raphael qui est un archange a été tué par un ange générant le pouvoir de beaucoup d'âmes, Gabriel a été tué par un archange, Michel est toujours dans la cage… Une épée céleste peut tuer un archange… La Mort le peut aussi… Tout comme Dieu mais on peut les oublier tous les deux. Et ils ne peuvent pas traverser le feu sacré… C'est tout ce qu'on a ?

Dean : Euh… Ouais… Mais tu veux en venir où ?

Ali : On devrait trouver un moyen de l'immobiliser assez longtemps pour le poignarder avec une épée céleste.

Sam : Et comment ?

Ali : Je sais pas… Mais c'est la seule solution qu'on ait

Dean : Mais Crowley travaille toujours avec Lucifer. Et à cause de moi Crowley l'a laissé sortir

Sam : Ne dis pas que c'est à cause de toi, on est tous les deux impliqués. Mais t'as raison même si on enferme Lucifer, Crowley pourrait le laisser sortir encore une fois

Dean : Il faudrait qu'ils soient tous les deux morts… Ou…

Sam : Ou ?

Dean : J'ai peut-être une mauvaise idée qui pourrait marcher. On sait que si on s'en mêle on va tous se faire tuer… Mais si on montait Lucifer et Crowley l'un contre l'autre ? Ils voudraient plus bosser ensemble et ils essaieraient de s'entretuer… Ca nous libèrerait d'un des deux et on pourrait gérer l'autre comme on l'a toujours fait

Sam : Ouais ça pourrait marcher, en temps normal Crowley et Lucifer se supportent pas

Dean : Je pense qu'on peut essayer

Ali : Mais comment on fait ça ? On peut pas aller les voit ! Attendez… J'ai une idée pour que Crowley déteste encore plus Lucifer

Dean : Explique

Ali : On passe par des petits démons… On leur dit que ils n'ont pas à suivre Crowley parce que maintenant Lucifer est de retour… Je suis presque sûre que Crowley va pas apprécier de perdre son influence

Dean : Ali ! T'es un génie !

Ali : Ouais ouais je sais ^^

*recherchent des démons*

Dean : Alors j'ai deux journaux, un à Dennison dans le Minnesota et un à Talmage dans le Nebraska. Je propose d'aller à Dennison avec Ali et Sam tu vas à Talmage ?

Sam : Ok ça marche *à Talmage* *commence par aller au commissariat pour en savoir plus sur les victimes* Agent Wells, FBI

Flic : Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Sam : Je suis ici à propos de deux morts. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui a causé leur mort.

Flic : On pensait au départ à des animaux sauvages à cause des marques de griffes. Mais on est en ville. Vous devriez aller à la morgue pour avoir plus d'informations

Sam : Très bien, merci

*à la morgue*

Sam : Bonjour. FB, agent Wells. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions à propos des deux personnes décédées. On m'a dit que l'hypothèse des animaux sauvages avait été éloignée à cause du lieu des meurtres.

Légiste : Oui suivez-moi… *montre corps largement déchiqueté et Sam reconnait rapidement l'action d'un chien de l'enfer*

Sam : Que savez-vous à propos des victimes ?

Légiste : Pas grand-chose. Ils ont tous les deux eu beaucoup de chance il y a… environ ans. C'est à peu près tout, ils avaient des vies très bien.

Sam : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Légiste : L'homme a trouvé l'amour de sa vie. Il avait à peine ans. Maintenant il a… avait 25 ans. La fille avait une maladie et elle a guérit miraculeusement.

Sam : Vous savez s'il y a d'autres personnes qui ont eu le même genre de chance ?

Légiste : Il y a 10 ans aussi ? Mon frère, Paul, mais… Quel rapport ? Vous pensez qu'il peut être la prochaine victime ?...

Sam : Hum… Nous avons eu le même genre d'affaire il y a quelques années… Un homme qui tuait les personnes qui avaient eu une belle vie. Qu'est-t-il arrivé à votre frère ? Je pourrais le rencontrer ?

Légiste : Il vit à *donne une adresse* Il a gagné au loto. Et c'était vraiment beaucoup d'argent. Il a jamais eu à travailler depuis ce jour

Sam : Très bien, merci. *appelle Dean* Hey Dean. Il y a bien des démons ici. Il collecte des âmes. Et vous deux ? Vous avez quelque chose ?

Dean : Je pense pas que ça ait un rapport avec les démons. Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour s'en occuper, on te rejoint dès qu'on peut.

Sam : Ok *va à l'adresse donnée par le légiste*

Paul : Je peux vous aider ?

Sam : Oui. Je m'appelle Sam… J'aimerais vous parler de ce qui vous est arrivé il y a 10 ans

Paul : Vous êtes… Un journaliste ou un truc dans le genre ? Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?

Sam : *décide d'y aller cash* Non je suis pas journaliste. Deux personnes ont eu exactement la même chance que vous et sont morts la semaine dernière. Alors je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est VRAIMENT passé

Paul : J'étais au plus bas… J'avais plus rien. J'aurais dû vendre ma maison. Et je me suis souvenu d'une histoire que ma grand-mère me racontait à propos des vœux qui se réalisaient sur les croisements des chemins

Sam : Et vous savez à quel prix ?

Paul : Mon âme… Mais… C'est des conneries

Sam : *un peu en colère qu'il soit con à ce point* BIEN SÛR QUE NON ! Vous allez quand même pas croire que ce serait gratuit !

Paul : Je pensais que c'était n'importe quoi ! C'est juste de la chance !

Sam : C'est tout sauf de la chance, c'est des démons ! Et maintenant, ils veulent prendre votre âme ! Dites moi à quelle date exactement c'est arrivé

Paul : Ca fera 10 ans demain

Sam : Vos hallucinations ont commencé ?

Paul : Oui… Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

Sam : -'' Je vais essayer

Paul : Merci…

Sam : J'ai besoin d'aide. Mon frère et sa copine sont en chemin, ils seront là bientôt

*quelques heures plus tard, Dean et Ali rejoignent Sam*

Dean : Sam ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as trouvé des démons ?

Sam : Pas le démon, sa prochaine victime

Ali : Il doit mourir quand ?

Sam : Demain…

Dean : On l'aidera si on peut. On devrait aller mettre en place les protections et les pièges

*retournent chez le milliardaire*

Sam : Salut ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Voici mon frère Dean et sa copine Allison. On va faire tout ce qu'on peut pour vous sauvez

Paul : C'était pas une blague… Entrez…

Dean : Non on rigole pas à propos de ça. Juste, je peux vous posez une question ? Ca valait le coup ? Votre âme pour de l'argent ?

Paul : J'avais besoin d'argent ! Et cette histoire d'âme, je pensais que c'était des conneries !

Dean : Maintenant vous savez que c'est vrai. Et je parie que si vous survivez, et je fais exprès de dire si, vous ne ferez plus la même erreur

Paul : Bien sûr que je la ferais plus !

Dean : Tant mieux. Maintenant je propose qu'on se mette au boulot avant qu'il soit trop tard

Sam : Dean. S'il te plait arrête d'en rajouter

*des heures plus tard, 23h59*

Dean : *à Ali* T'éloigne pas…

Ali : Promis

*minuit*

Paul : Ils… Ils sont là… Je les entends…

Sam : Restez dans le cercle

Paul : Vous pensez vraiment que ça va retenir… CA *pointe les chiens invisibles*

Dean : On peut pas les voir. Il faut que vous restiez dans le cercle, ils peuvent pas vous attaquez si vous êtes à l'intérieur

Paul : Ok…

grrrr

Paul : *complètement paniqué*

*soudain les vitres explosent et le cercle… bah il y a plus de cercle*

Dean : COUREEEEEEZ !

*courent le plus vite possible avec 3 chiens de l'enfer à leur suite. Allison est la plus proche du milliardaire et elle est violement envoyée à terre par un chien de l'enfer mais qui finalement l'ignore et se jette sur le type.

Paul : AAAAAAAAAAAAAH *couic*

Ali : …

Dean : ALLISON ! Ca va ?

Ali : Je vais bien… Pas lui…

Sam : Merde…

Dean : Bordel…

Ali : Je… J'ai du sang de partout…

Sam : On devrait pas rester ici… On devrait retourner au motel

Démon : Pas si vite. J'ai entendu que les Winchester étaient là pour arrêter mon chien… Et qu'ils avaient échoué ^^

Dean : Démon des croisements c'est ça ?

Démon : *yeux rouges* Bien sûr

Ali : Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Enfin, Lucifer ne fait pas une grande fête en enfer pour fêter son retour ?

Démon : … De quoi tu parles ?

Sam : Crowley n'a rien dit ? Lucifer est sorti de sa cage ^^

Démon : Lucifer est libre ? Il y a un nouveau chef ? Merde –''

Dean : T'es pas content que Lucifer soit là ?!

Démon : Oui et non. Ca va encore être le bordel en enfer mais au moins Crowley dégage ^^

*plusieurs jours plus tard, les Winchester et Ali ont fait passer le message à 2-3 démons en plus*

*ils sont tranquilles dans un motel… Et deux chambres ^^*

Dean : Ali ?

Ali : Oui ?

Dean : S'il te plait… Je t'ai bien observée ces derniers jours… T'as l'air bizarre… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ali : Je vais bien… Mais pour être honnête… Un mec est mort juste en face de moi déchiqueté par un chien de l'enfer… Alors… Je pense que c'est ça…

Dean : Ca doit être dur… Voir ça aux premières loges…

Crowley : Salut !

Ali : *sursaute* BORDEL !

Dean : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Crowley ? –''

Crowley : VOUS AVEZ FOUTU LE BORDEL DANS MA VIE BANDE D'IMBECILES ! PLUS PERSONNE ME RESPECTE !

Dean : Parce qu'il y avait vraiment des gens qui te respectaient ?

Ali : Dean-1 Crowley-0 XD

Crowley : Salope ! Fermez la tous les deux je suis vraiment pas d'humeur et… Ca pourrait devenir un peu sanglant ^^

Ali : Pourquoi t'es là ? Juste pour te plaindre ? –''

Crowley : Il faut que vous m'aidiez à réparer VOTRE bordel !

Dean : Je me souviens que TU nous as trahis quand tu as aidé Lucifer. Alors maintenant c'est TON problème

Crowley : Tu sais que j'ai tous les moyens de pression que je veux sur toi l'écureuil. En commençant par la fille

Ali : A ce propos Crowley, comment va ton épaule ? ^^

Crowley : Salope ! Tu vas payer pour ça :

Dean : Pourquoi t'es là ? Maintenant tu veux qu'on t'aide à enfermer Lucifer encore une fois ?

Crowley : C'est exactement ce que je veux. Si partout on raconte que J'AI enfermé Lucifer, ils me verront tous en héros

Dean : Et on y gagne quoi ?

Crowley : La vie

Dean : Ca marche, on va t'aider à ramener Lucifer dans sa cage et tu nous fous la paix

Crowley : Pour l'instant

Dean : -'' maintenant tu peux dégager de la chambre ?

Crowley : Bien sûr je vais vous laisser les tourtereaux xD

*un peu plus tard ils mettent Sam au courant de la visite surprise de Crowley*

Sam : Quoi ?! Pourquoi vous m'avez pas appelé à l'aide ?

Dean : Il était juste là pour parler… Le point positif c'est que le plan a marché

Sam : Ca c'est super. Et maintenant on fait quoi ? On va vraiment lui filer un coup de main pour Lucifer ? Laisse moi te rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on a essayé… J'ai fini dans la cage moi aussi ! C'est pas vraiment l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs !

Ali : Il doit y avoir un autre moyen

Dean : T'as une idée ?

Ali : Pour l'instant non. Mais on va trouver. Tu connaitrais pas quelqu'un qui pourrait connaitre pas mal de choses sur la chasse ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait savoir quelque chose pour ça

Dean : *regarde Sam* Franck ? Il était l'un des meilleurs

Sam : On peut essayer. Avec un peu de chance il nous tirera pas dessus cette fois

Ali : Quoi ?!

Dean : Franck est… En gros c'est le plus grand parano cde tout l'univers ^^

Ali : Génial

Dean : T'inquiètes pas il est pas dangereux, juste un peu fou

*arrivent chez Franck*

Dean : Franck ! T'es là ? C'est Dean et Sam Winchester ! On a amené une amie ! On entre ! Alors ne tire pas !

Ali : Pas dangereux t'as dit ?

Dean : J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré ^^

Franck : *vise Ali* C'est qui ça ?! Comment je peux être sûr qu'elle est pas un léviathan ?

Ali : Vous pouvez baisser votre arme ? ^^ Je promets que je suis pas un léviathan

Franck : PROUVE LE ! C'EST EXACTEMENT CE QU'UN LEVIATHAN DIRAIT ! *charge son flingue*

Dean : Wow wow wow Franck ! Calme toi on est pas des léviathans !

Sam : *s'entaille le bras* Tu vois ? Du sang rouge ! Humain !

Franck : Toi aussi ! *à Ali*

Ali : Ok…. *s'entaille le bras* aaaarg… Content ?

Dean : Ca va ?..

Franck : Toi aussi !

Dean : *s'entaille le bras* Maintenant on pourrait parler calmement ?

Ali : *pour se venger* Et lui ? Il doit pas prouver qu'il est pas un léviathan ?

Dean : Elle a raison *tend le couteau* A toi !

Franck : Quoi ? C'est débile je suis pas un léviathan

Sam : A toi !

Franck : *s'entaille le bras* … Contents ?

Ali : Très ^^

Dean : On a besoin de ton aide

Franck : Mon aide ? Et pour quoi ? Les léviathans ?

Dean : Pas exactement

Sam : T'as peut-être entendu parler de quelqu'un : Lucifer. On veut l'enfermer

Franck : Et vous venez me voir pour…

Dean : On pensait que tu pourrais avoir une solution

Franck : Et si c'était vrai ? Pourquoi je devrais vous aider ?

Sam : Tu veux vraiment avoir Lucifer sur le dos en plus de Dick Roman ?

Franck : Non merci. En fait, il y a un moyen de faire ce que vous voulez. Avec les bagues des cavaliers, et on pousse Lucifer dans sa boite

Ali : On espérait entendre une autre solution

Franck : Il y en a pas d'autre. Tu veux voir Satan dégager ? Tu le fais toi-même

Dean : T'es sûr ?

Franck : J'ai jamais entendu parler d'autre chose

Sam : Et tu connaitrais pas quelqu'un qui saurait ?

Franck : Lucifer lui-même ? Dieu ? Un très puissant véhicule ?

Dean : Son dernier véhicule, c'était Sam. Et je doute que Lucifer nous dise lui-même comment le renvoyer en enfer…

Ali : C'est qui le véhicule maintenant ?

Dean : Quelqu'un qui a vraiment pas de chance… Pourquoi ?

Ali : Et si IL pouvait renvoyer Lucifer dans sa cage ?

Sam : Mais il serait coincé comme moi je l'ai été

Ali : J'ai pas de meilleure idée… Je suis désolée.

Dean : Ne le sois pas. Je pense exactement la même chose… Mais il faut qu'on essaie d'une autre façon

Franck : Je pense que j'ai LA solution

Dean : Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Franck : Et si on pouvait convaincre Lucifer et Dick Roman que ce serait mieux pour eux de faire qu'un. Dick en tant que véhicule de Lucifer. Tout ce qu'il nous resterait à faire ce serait tuer Dick

Sam : Tu pense que Lucifer ferait un marché avec un léviathan ? Enfin… C'est toujours un archange… Son boulot c'est de les détruire

Dean : Je pense qu'au point où il en est, Lucifer se fout pas mal des ordres de son père. On peut essayer

Ali : Ca va être plus difficile de leur jouer un tour qu'avec les démons des croisements… Mais c'est notre meilleur espoir. On pourrait mettre fin à tout d'un seul coup

Franck : Comment vous vous y prenez pour les faire marcher ?

Dean : C'est TON idée alors TU vas nous aider

Franck : Ok alors comment ON s'y prend pour les faire marcher ?

Dean : J'en ai absolument aucune idée

Ali : On fait comme si on voulait éviter quelque chose. On fait en sorte qu'ils s'y intéressent. Et au final on leur fait croire qu'ils nous on fait craquer et on leur dit qu'il faut absolument pas qu'ils s'associent. Ils vont faire le contraire. Peut-être que Crowley peut nous aider pour parler avec Lucifer et Roman…

Sam : On laisse Crowley avec Lucifer. On s'occupe de Roman. Crowley et lui… C'est pas vraiment les meilleurs amis

*appellent Crowley*

Crowley : Alors ? Vous voulez quoi ?

Dean : On a eu une idée pour se débarrasser de Dick Roman et le diable… Faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient que dans un seul corps. Comme ça on tue Dick on tue Lucifer en même temps. Ton rôle c'est de convaincre Lucifer que ce serait une bonne idée d'aller voir Dick

Crowley : Et je suis censé faire ça comment ?

Ali : Ca c'est ton problème débile !

Crowley : -'' vous feriez mieux d'espérer que le plan marche et qu'on finisse pas TOUS morts

*se barre*

Ali : Et maintenant ? On s'y prend comment avec Dick ?

Sam : Tout le pays est sous surveillance, pas vrai ? Ils nous surveillent à chaque instant. On doit se faire attraper « sans faire exprès » pour qu'ils « découvrent » ce qu'on veut éviter, ou plutôt dans notre cas provoquer

Franck : Je protège vos arrières ^^

Dean : Merci … -''

*un peu plus tard, comme dans le 2x19, ils font exprès de se faire choper et mettre en taule au commissariat dans le but que les léviathans viennent les chercher comme dans le 7x06*

Léviathan : Winchester et compagnie. Le boss va être ravi de vous voir les gars.

Dean : Le plaisir n'est pas partagé

Léviathan : Il sera ravi parce qu'il va avoir un des meilleurs diners qu'il a jamais eu !

Ali : Il va… nous manger ?

Léviathan : Et comme nous vous avons trouvé… Peut-être qu'il va partager ^^

Dean : Génial… Comment de temps on va pourrir ici ? –''

Léviathan : T'inquiètes pas, pas trop longtemps... ^^

*quelques heures plus tard*

Dick : Sam et Dean Winchester ! Oh et salut beauté

Dean : Dick.

Dick : Je suis content de vous voir. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pas réciproque…

Dean : Vraiment ? Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça !...

Dick : Mais… Il y a quelque chose qui m'embête… C'était trop facile de vous attraper. On a perdu le coté marrant de vous chercher

Sam : Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler

Ali : *pour détourner l'attention et faire croire qu'ils se sont laissé attraper pour autre chose, se débarrasse de ses menottes et attaque Dick Roman avec le couteau de Ruby*

Dick : SALOPE ! On va commencer avec toi *les léviathans l'emmènent*

Dean : ALLISON ! NON ! La touchez pas !

Dick : C'est mignon ! Tu peux être le suivant si tu veux ^^

*dans le bureau de Dick Roman*

Dick : Alors voilà comment ça va se passer. Je pose les questions, tu réponds, si tu le fais pas on te dévore.

Ali : *le regarde en mode « hors de question que j'ouvre la bouche »*

Dick : On commence facile. Qui es-tu ?

Ali : … Allison Becker.

Dick : Bien. Alors Allison, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ali : Je me pose la même question –''

Dick *fait un signe et un léviathan mord Ali* Ca suffit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Ali : *à l'autre léviathan* T'as un sérieux problème toi ! On ne mord pas les gens !

Dick : *refais un signe* QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ? La prochaine fois JE te dévore vivant !

Ali : Je suis là pour te faire la peau ! *plus bas « ça fera un problème de moins »*

Dick : *se prépare à la bouffer* … C'est quoi l'autre problème ?

Ali : … Rien

Dick : Dis-moi et peut-être que je te laisse la vie sauve

Ali : -'' sérieux ? Tu crois que je vais te croire ?

Dick : Je tiens toujours mes promesses

Ali : … Je peux rien dire

Dick : *AAAAAAARG (ouvre la gueule)*

Ali : … T'as une sale tronche

Dick : Je te jure que tu vas me dire ce que tu sais !

*Dick la torture un peu, Allison résiste un peu pour faire genre puis…*

Ali : Stop…. Arrêtez… C'est… Lucifer…

Dick : Lucifer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Ali : …

Dick : Dis moi !

Ali : On a appris que… Si tu t'allies avec lui… En une seule personne… Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvez être tué… Il fallait qu'on te tue avant…

Dick : Vraiment… C'est intéressant… Laissez-la partir, et les Winchester aussi. Bientôt je serait invincible, même pour eux.

*Allison, Dean et Sam se retrouvent dehors*

Dean : Mon Dieu Ali ! *il a vu qu'elle est blessée*

Sam : Je t'en prie dis moi que c'était pas pour rien et que ça a marché

Ali : Je suis la meilleure ^^

Dean : Je le savais déjà ça ^^

Sam : *bas* Trop mignon xD

Dean : J'ai entendu Sam, et la ferme ^^

Ali : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Sam : On trouve un moyen de les tuer, pour de bon

Ali : J'espère que Crowley a réussi à convaincre Lucifer

Sam : Ouais moi aussi…

Crowley : On parle de moi ? Je sais je suis génial

Dean : Maintenant on a plus qu'à trouver la solution miracle pour les tuer

Sam : Et ça va pas être facile

*des mois plus tard, ils on connu Kevin, Castiel est en vie et un peu (beaucoup) fou et ils savent que l'os d'une nonne trempé dans le sang des trois déchus peut tuer Dick qui est maintenant allié à Lucifer *

Castiel : Toujours heureux de donner mon sang pour les Winchester

Dean : Merci Cass

*ils vont tous (Dean, Sam, Ali, Cass) à l'attaque de Dick

Ali : *bas à Dean* Peut-être que je devrais pas dire ça mais… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Dean : Dis pas ça. Ca va bien se passer. On va tous aller bien quand ce sera fini et on va sauver le monde. Pourquoi tu pense que ça devrait mal se passer ?

Ali : Peut-être parce qu'on veut tuer le diable et le léviathan le plus puissant avec un os… ^^ Je serais plus rassurée si on allait avec une bombe atomique ^^

Dean : Je suis pas sûr que ça marcherait ^^

Ali : Je sais… Et Dieu dit que ça marchera avec l'os… Alors c'est super !

Dean : Aie confiance en nous ! Ca va marcher

*arrivent chez Dick-Roman-Lucifer*

*comme dans l'épisode 7x23, Dean cherche avec Cass sauf que là Ali est avec eux*

Dean : Putain mais où il se cache ?

Cass : *continue de chercher*

*ils le trouvent dans le labo*

Dick : Dean Winchester et sa bande ^^ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Dean : Devine. On est là pour te tuer enfoiré !

Dick : Lucifer est avec moi. Tu peux pas nous tuer !

Ali : En fait… On peut ! T'allier avec Lucifer était un piège et tu es tombé en pleins dedans ! ^^

Dick : Quoi ?!... Peu importe vous pouvez pas me tuer. Je suis toujours un léviathan !

Dean : Alors faudra penser à remercier Dieu pour avoir créer un prophète qui peut lire sa parole et trouve la SEULE arme qui peut te TUER !

Dick : Et si je vous tue avant ? ^^

Ali : Essaie

Dick : Avec plaisir chérie *fait un signe et des léviathans s'attaquent à eux*

*ils se défendent comme ils peuvent mais Dick attrape Ali*

Dick : Ca suffit !

Ali : Lâche moi enflure !

Dean : ALI !

Dick : Tu m'as défié de te tuer. Et j'ai gagné. *brise la nuque de Ali (voire quasi arrachée ^^)*

Dean : ALLISON !

Dick : Maintenant… Tu veux toujours me tuer ?

Dean : OUI ! Espèce de FILS DE PUTE tu viens de la tuer ! Je vais te faire la peau ! *Dean utilise le premier pieu qui marche pas*

Dick : Mwhahahaha ! Vous pouvez pas me tuer !

Dean : Oh vraiment ?

Cass : *tiens la tête de Dick*

Dean : *plan te l'autre pieu en os*

Dick : AAAAAH !

Sam : *arrive pour voir Dick qui explose*

*pouf plus de Dick, plus de Dean et plus de Cass*

Sam : *reste un moment figé puis il voit le corps d'Ali* Allison ! *s'approche et voit qu'elle est morte…* Non…

Kevin : Sam… Il faut qu'on parte d'ici…

Crowley : Pas si vite *les démons attrapent Kevin* Le prophète est à moi* Et maintenant… Je vais te dire un truc. Faut faire attention avec les armes célestes, elles ont un recul assez fort. Il faudra être plus prudent la prochaine voir. Parce que maintenant… Tu es bel et bien TOUT SEUL *disparait*

*Sam se retrouve tout seul… Et quelques jours plus tard il renverse un chien xD*


End file.
